Black & Scott: The Fullmoon Stream
by Black The Nerevar
Summary: The Story is about a werewolf and a vampire that have been rivals for years, but suddenly.. they fall inlove with each other... Enjoy rated M Contains VERY Sexuel stuff! New Update: I know there is so many grammar fails in this, but it was written many many years ago I don't intend to change it in the future either..
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Night

_**Black & Scott: Moon Stream Chapter 1**_

YEA this is story i madet with a freind named Scott, hes a sweetheart!, anyway we madet this story, cuz we were both really horny i guess XD, anyway hope you enjoy, btw you shoudn't be readin it if your under the age of 15-16 cuz.. there is blood and sexual stuff in it... but you prombly woudn't care... ENJOY!

_**

* * *

**_An afternoon in the forest….

To BIG rivals… having a conversation…

Black: ''Okay ive found a way to make others a vampire, you can drink a howl bowl off blood, but it have to be someone else's blood only though''

Scott Backed away slowly.

Black smirks at Scott.

Scott:'' Don't you even''

Black:''Nah don't worry''

Scott:''Okay good sighs of relief

Black:'' I also readied that dieing without being baptised, would make you a vampire…. I'm wasn't baptized…. Scott?''

Scott Yelled at a tree.

Scott:'' Hey give back my cookie you quail!''

Black:'' Sight'' (hands a cookie to Scott) Fine! Here take mine then!''

Scott Looks at Black for 2 minits.

Black:'' What?''

Scott:''Nothink''

Scott eats the cookie out of Black's hand and gets to bite of 2 of her fingers and eat them, and walks of wagging he's tail.

Black:''Curse you!''

Black grows her fingers back.

Scott:'' Told you I lust for blood''

Black:'' Told you I was A VAMPIRE!''

She started running after him.

Black:'' Wait till I get my claws in you!''

She runs up to him, before she hit, he turns around of her and make her miss.

Scott sits down on the grown and bares wolf teeth's.

Black stopped and looks after him, then he flash vanishes out of view.

She looks around.

Black:'' Where the fuck did you go!?''

Scott appears under a tree.

Scott:'' You to slow Black''

He shakes he's head in disappointment.

Black growls angrily.

Black:'' Err why you little…''

Scott:'' Ill let you have one free attack on me''

Scott walks away from under the tree and sits down on the grass filled ground.

Black:'' mhm…''

Scott pulls out chains and tire himself to the ground to make it easer to hit.

Black prepares to attack.

Scotts:'' Yawn''... anytime now?''

Black:'' Heh you wish!''

She runs fast over at Scott and strikes him with her claws.

Blood pours out and hes chains breaks.

Black:'' disgusting''

Scott:'' now's my turn!''

He's eyes goes red, he's body shifts a little.

Black noticed and started to run. Scott's eyes followed her carefully.

Black keeps running but falls over a tree rote and smashes hard into the ground, she looks back.

One of Scott's shoulders glow and he fires a beam at her.

Black jumps away and dodges the beam.

Black:'' Ha! You missed!''

But in her way away she smashes her head into the tree really hard.

Black:'' Never….mind… ''

She falls to ground and lands on her back. Scott appears in front of her. She gulps and shakes a little. He let out he's chains again and wraps them around himself.

He grapes her and pin her arms to the tree, leans in and looks at her.

Black:'' What the hell!? Let go...of me… ''she growls''

Scott stares at her, and pulls hard in he's chains and rips her arms off.

Black cried out in pain. Scott drawled he's chains back, She moved her head over to he's neck and bitted down her Fangs into he's neck. Black/red blood spewed out.

She drained he's blood and grew her arms back.

Scott just loot her and then he sat on the ground and made wolf fangs come out of he's mouth.

She let go of him and moved her head away.

Scott grabbed her head and bend it over and bitted down into her neck, ripping out her flesh.

Black cried out in pain and pushed herself away from him.

He's fangs disappeared into he's mouth. Black landed on her back hard.

Scott turned in to human/reploid form again.

She crawls backwards a little and shaking.

Scott sits down away from her and looks up at the sky.

Black:'' What the Fuck!?''

Black looks a little, He turns he's head showing her he's beatifull hazel eyes.

Black blushes a little, but gets pissed, Scott tilts he's head at her.

Scott:'' eh?''

To Be Continued

* * *

HOPE you enjoyed so far, i swear chapter 2 is gonna be more hot ;)


	2. Chapter 2: The Revange

**_Black & Scott: Moon stream Chapter 2_**

YAY back with part 2!! hope you have been waiting for this!! anyway, this one contains vayr sexual stuff so... i hope you like it... then agian you may only read it if your 15-16 years old! anywya ENJOY!

* * *

Black stands for a second, looking at Scott. Then Scott smiles to her and continues to look at the sky. Then Black got even more pissed.

Black:'' why you... you humiliated me! Made me look like a fool!''

Scott:'' I what?''

Black:'' I SHOULD… heh… never mind…''

She crossed her arms over her chest.

Black:'' Fine then''

She opened her eyes slowly looking at him.

Black:'' Then I will humiliate you to!''

Scott flintiest and crawled backwards some.

Black:'' you took something important away from me… the half of my honor!''

She started walking towards him, Scott kept crawling backwards.

Then she appeared in front of him.

Black:'' You messed with the wrong Vampire buddy!''

Scott:'' meeep!''

She looked at the moon.

Black:'' ar yes tonight is the perfect night''

Scott:'' Wha-what d-did what did I do?''

Black pinned him down, no answering he's question, she sat down on he's lap, pinning he's hands down.

Black:'' so… you think you could mess with me, ne?''

Scott:'' YES I CAN!!'' Then Scott surddently shutted up''

Black:'' I see''

Scott looked at her to see her reaction.

She tired he's hands to the ground over he's head making him unable to lift them.

Scott struggled violently to get free.

Black:'' No point fighting back''

He kept struggling but with no luck.

She then licked he's cheek slow. Scott shivered and blushed a little. Black smiled and ripped he's shirt off with her fangs, he inches a little, She smirked at him.

She purred a little and slideded her hands down to he's hips and went down to he's pants, while she licked him on the lips.

He blushed madly and felt her cold tongue touch he's soft lips.

She smiled at him, talking in a calm but dark voice.

Black:'' I am so going to humiliate you…''

Scott winked at her and smiled a little.

She got a little Lusty and aggressive.

Black:'' So you like that... huh?''

Scott:'' I'm not sure I would say like but love is more a word for me''

Black:'' heh… I see''

She bitted hard in to he's neck, blood flossed out. He winches and yelled in pain, he struggled with all he's might.

She bitted hard into him and pulled away without opening her mouth, so he's flesh got ripped out. He's eyes got wide open, and he's tissue got showed.

He's blood and veins began bleeding out. He's body turned red.

Black:'' hmm?''

She stared at him, claws slowly came out of him, he's feet's got big, he got to get free of her grip and jump away. She looked after him, and then she tiltet backwards and landed on her back.

He's body started to glow with a blue light, he slammed he's new paws down in the ground standing in a new creator form. Small orbs surrounds him and goes in to he's mouth, a blue fire appear in he's mouth.

Scott:'' ELEMENTAL BLAZE!''

A powerful blast of thunder-water-fire-earth-air-breaker-sword

Fires at Black, she gets hit and smashed hard into a tree, all bloody and damage, she passes out.

Scott's body shifted again, out came wings, he flew up and away. Black were bleeding out of her mouth and nose still passed out, she was leaning up against the tree.

Scott flyed up to a tree,he sat in it and falled asleep, Black awaked a little but felt hard to the ground, unable to get up at all.

Scott turned in to he's original form.

Black wimped a little, her body were shaking after the blow. She crawled around in her own pole of blood, unable to get up.

Scott just sad there in the tree and slept soundly.

Black spoke in a weak voice.

Black:'' heh… is that all… y-you got?''

Scott mumbled in he's sleep.

Scott:'' Don't make me get my sword and play my form out again…''

Black looses balance and her head falls back into the pole of blood, having no energy left to hold it op.

Scott:'' That's what I thought, weak like the others I fight.

She growled at he's comment.

Scott awaked and sat up in he's tree, he placed he's hand over the flesh wound on he's neck, blood keeps coming out.

Black spoke again in an even weaker and lower voice while staring at the wound.

Black:'' heh… h-how does that… f-feel?''

Scott:'' why do I have this wound on my neck?''

Black:'' you asking why I gave it to you? Or how you got it?''

Scott:'' I… don't know''

Then Scott dropped down from the tree hitting the ground, Black observed carefully what was happening. Scott manages to make himself sit up under the tree.

Black noticed it, her eyes went half open, her body breathed heavenly.

Scott felt to the left vary weakly feeling ill and tired.

Black:'' you…ARG!-''

Black felt a horrible pain fussing though her body and vains, heart and lungs, witch mated her inches and cry out lout a little… she tried speaking again.

Black:'' Y-you… k-keep loosing blood… you c-could die... off t-that''

Scott smiled at Black.

Scott:'' You're wrong, I can never die Black''

Black:'' how come?''

Scott:'' I'm a reploid… remember?''

Scott smiled again.

Scott:'' Vampires are so weak''

Black:'' but… the bite I gave you… y-you can't heal that!''

Scott:'' you're wrong''

Scott formed circles around he's wound, a pentagram formed in it, then he's hand ran around in the star full night sky.

The circle around he's wounds flashes and disappears, the flesh wound was covered up.

He touched he's healed wound and smiled to himself.

Black stared for a sec at he's healed wound, she then layed her head down weakly.

Black:'' w-well… this w-will be a h-horrible death I s-suppose…'' .

To Be Continued... Again XD

* * *

OMG whats gonna happend!? will i die or live or! what will hAppend to Scott!? fige out in chapter 3! :) REMEMBER to leave a comment


	3. Chapter 3: To Sexy?

_**Black & Scott: Moon Stream Chapter 3**_

YAY part 3! this is hot stuff, plz don't start to masterbate XD ENJOY GAINA dont reaad if your under 15-16 years old, T RATED! ENJOY

* * *

Scott laid down and rested up against the tree.

Black:'' h-hope your h-happy… n-not just f-for k-killing me… but… also... f-for... H-hurting m-me… before…I d-die…''

Scott:'' Weakling''

Black:'' y-you truly are heartless''

Scott:'' So what? At least I don't seduce my captives, then make them scream!''

Black:'' I w-was trying to take y-you… you idiot!''

Scott:'' what do you mean?''

Black sighed in a calm way then rested her head on the bloody ground.

Black:'' what I mean… w-was… what I did to you wasn't… actually… rape…more like…''

She paused.

Scott:'' you were hungry, huh?''

Black:'' y-you can say so… but not for blood or sex…''

Scott got up and crawled over to Black and sat down in front of her.

Scott:'' then for what?''

Black raised her head weakly and looked into he's eyes.

Then she kissed him on the lips.

Black:'' for you…''

Black then laid down her head blushing.

Scott blushed madly.

Scott:'' Ill be curios this time''

A tail poppet out of him, then he turned it into a blade.

Black looked calm but wondering at what Scott was gonna do.

Scott placed the blade on he's neck and sliced it slowly across he's neck, making a slit. Blood Leaked out, then he looked at Black.

Scott:'' you seem hungry… for something, thirsty for some blood?''

She looked at he's bloody neck, he stayed still and calm.

Black tryed to sit up but were unable to do it.

Black:'' I l-lost… to much blood to sit up…''

Scott picked her op and sat her on he's lap, moving her head to he's neck.

Black bitted her fangs down into he's soft flesh and started to drink and lick, Scott lowered he's hand.

Black's wounds started to heal slowly and her body began to be filled with blood again.

Scott winches a little by the pain but didn't make any sound.

He closes he's eyes, Black opened her eyes a little and looked at him, still sucking and licking he's neck.

He opened he's eyes to, they now showed hazel, Beatifull shiney hazel eyes.

She started to purr a little. With her wounds almost healed and her body filled with blood again, she moves her mouth away from he's neck, remembering to heal it with her fingers afterwards.

Scott looked at Black, while the moonlight stream ran over her face. Black looked back into he's eyes, the moonlight made her own eyes shine up a little. Scott blinked feeling he's heart beat heavenly.

She smiled to him.

Black:'' you taste good…''

Scott jumped a little feeling he's face get warm.

She kept smiling at him.

Black:'' can I try something now, without you blast me?''

Scott:'' sure''

She smiled softly to him and then she kisses him on the mouth softly.

Scott looked at Black, he's face got warmer.

She slided her hands down he's shoulders slowly.

She stack her tongue into he's hot warm mouth tasting every corner of it with her toungue.

He loot her do it and continued to look at her.

She began puur alittle. Then pulled the last of he's shirt off and tossed it on the ground quietly.

He relaxes and then Black pushed him softly down to the ground.

Scott looked at her with half open eyes.

SHe then putted her tongue deeper into he's mouth and explored it violently making shure to taste everythink.

Scott let out a moan, then she pulled off her own shirt and her bra and continued to exploring he's mouth.

Scott didn't noticed that she pulled of her cloth, she openned her silver belt and slided her pants down.

She keept exploring he's mouth, open up he's pants then she slides them down to, slow.

Scott moaned a little more and looked into her eyes, she looked back into he's eyes.

She pulled her mouth away from he's, leaving him hot and hard then she sspeaked in a calm and lusty voice.

Black:'' I like when you moan''

Scott looked playfully at her, a small moan sliped out.

She smiled and slided her claws over he's manhood gentle, and touched It softly.

Scott:'' your… hand…is…cold''

Black just smiled at he's comment.

Black:'' I'm sorry… want me to stop?''

Scott moaned alittle.

Scott:'' n-no''

She smiled even more.

She whispered in he's ear.

Black:'' okay then let me humiliate you…''

Scott smiled, he's red cheeks disapeared. Black kisseed him on he's cheeks, he smiled and licked her cheek back.

To Be Continued.

* * *

WOOT end of part 3 :) hope you like it so far, anyway in part 4 there will be VARYy sexuel stuff AND i mean VARY sexuel stuff, with chains, tentacles, and other sexuel stufff! lave comment!! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Dirty Boy!

_**Black & Scott: The Fullmoon Stream chapter 4**_

OK I AM BACK with CHAPTER 4 and i know many of you have been waiting for the next xhapter, so... HERE it is! ENJOY oh and... PLZ leave a comment :) Rated T as always!

* * *

Black Moaned to the feeling of he's hot tongue rolling over her cheek Scott Smiled

Black Moaned to the feeling of he's hot tongue rolling over her cheek Scott Smiled.

Scott:'' I like to tease a girl''

Black smiled and replayed playfully.

Black:'' not as much as I like to tease a boy''

She sat up alittle and continued.

Black:'' Beside… you have no idear of what you getting yourself into by teasing scotty''

She smirked at him.

Black:'' Or mayby you like to find out?

Scott smiled, he began to rub her back.

Scott:'' I like to tease you roughly''

Black inched and enjoyed he's warm hand moving up and down her back

Black:'' I see you do''

Scott just laid there smiling; he gave her a nod and continued to tease her.

Black luaghed softly.

Black:'' then why dont you show me what you got?''

Scott sat up and grabbed one of her wrists.

Scott:'' Sure''

Scott pulled out he's chains and tiered her legs, her ankles and her wrists on to her' back.

Scott smiled perverted to her with lustfully eyes.

Scott:'' Oh Black'' He laughed

Scott:'' I have always wanted to do this to you''

He sated her up on her knees in front of him and then he stood up

Black laughed back at him.

Black:'' oh I see, you always wanted to chain me like a dog and use me in any way you can, huh?

She licked her lips in trying to make him harder,

Scott spoke again.

Scott:'' You touched my manhood, don't like… want to try it out?''

He smirked at the last think he sad and black knew what he was up to.

She then threw her hair back and answered playfully.

Black:'' Yes please wolf boy!''

Scott grabbed her head and moved her to he's hard member.

Black smiled, she then started to lick the top of he's manhood making shure to make him moan a lot of times, she did it slowly around in circles.

Then Black smirked and looked up to him, be fore putting the whole think in her mouth. She sucks harder and harder, he's moans gets louder and louder.

Scott then looks down at her and smiles while breathing heavenly.

Scott:'' how is it?''

Black smiled and removed her lips from he's manhood.

Black:'' Good, when do you cum?''

Scott laughed and kissed her on the forehead

Scott:'' I don't know, when you want me to I guess''

Black looked up at him

Black:'' uuu a boy who does what I want, I like that''

Scott looked down and then he smirked.

Scott:'' I can see your wet black.

He carefully pointed between her legs.

Black smiled and looked at him.

Black:'' you make me Scotty, but to bad for you, you have to work to make ME have my orgasm'

Scott laughed and playfully grabbed her by her shoulders.

Scott:'' then your going to enjoy my boy toy babe''

Black stared and moved her hands to he's arms

Black:'' what do you mean?''

Then Scott Smiled and grew tentacles out of he's body.

Black stared and didn't know what to say or do; Scott unchained her hands and ankles.

Suddenly to of the tentacles wrapped around her wrists and holed them behind her back, to other tentacles moved around her head and pushed her head to Scott's hard member.

Black growled a little and started to suck he's cock, she moaned and sucked harder.

Scott moaned loud and blushes.

Scott:'' mmm Black… your growls makes me feel like you want something…''

Black pulled her head away from he's manhood slowly, she licked her lips.

Scott looked at her and smirked.

Scott:'' hmm this could mean that you're aggressive and don't want things to be forced onto you...''

Black smiled back.

Black:'' true... but that doesn't mean that you can't be a little rouge or ''violent'' right?''

She winked and then she stood up and wisped into Scott's ear.

Black:'' Scott…. I want you to fuck me…''

Scott jumped up and grabbed on to her.

Scott:'' Then THAT I will do!''

Black laughed softly and winked at him. Then Scott laid her down on her back gentle, she relaxed.

Then he spread her legs carefully, she blushed and looked at him.

He began to lick her making sure to taste every bits of her.

She began to moan and breathe heavenly.

Scott stopped and smiled at her.

Scott:'' seems like someone is enjoying it''

She smirked at he's comment

Black:'' Indeed''

Then Scott inserts he's tongue into her sealing licking and sucking it hard.

Black starts to moan even louder, she places one of her hands onto he's head and runs her fingers gentle thought he's hair.

Then Scott sat up on he's knees, he lifted her legs and laid them on he's shoulders, then he started to rub he's manhood gentle against her pussy.

Black smiled but it disappeared again fast.

Black:'' promise to be gentle, at least in the start, ok?''

He smiled to her.

Scott:'' a promise is a promise''

Then Scott gentle entered her, she closed her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yay hope you all liked it, chapter 5 is gonna be out vary vary soon!


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You

_**Black & Scott: The Fullmoon Stream** **Chapter 5**_

YAY bACK WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER OF BLACK & SCOTT THE FULLMOON STREAM hope you all enjoyed so far, still rated T, this contains sexuel stuff. ENJOY!! ;D

* * *

She moaned quietly,Scott started to move in and out of her slowly.

Black purred loud but her purr slowly turned into wimps.

Scott started to move faster and harder in and out of her.

She started to get tears in her eyes Scott noticed it immediately.

Scott moaned.

Scott:'' mmm Black… are you okay?''

She tried to relax every single muscle she had in body but pain slowly raised up in her, she froze.

Black:'' I'm fine... it's just...''

Scott looked down to her worried. He then spoke in a clam and wondering tone.

Scott:'' Virgin?''

She moved her head to the left and looked away in shame.

Scott moved slowly out of her and saw blood on the tip of he's hard cock.

Black closed her eyes; hot tears ran down her red cheeks.

Scott:'' I... I didn't... know''

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

Black:'' its okay Scott I rather be taking by you then anybody else''

Scott smiled he's innocent smile and began to move forth and backwards again.

Black smiled and began to moan loud.She ignored the small that kept coming up in her and tried to focus on the pleasure he was giving her.

Scott started to go faster into her, with every thrust he made, the louder she moaned and wilder she moved.Black threw her head back in pleasure never have she felt anything as good as this.

Scott looked at her and, deep into her eyes.

She looked back into he's.

Scott winced a little and kept looking into her red eyes.

Scott:'' Do you feel something hot and sticky inside of you?''

Black just looked at him, not responding then he started to take he's manhood out of her to make sure no more cum came into her.

But before he could take it out, Black grabbed he's hand and looked at him.

Black:'' Don't…''

Scott:'' Huh?''

Black smiled at him.

Black:'' Just finish…. please….''

Scott looked at her and stack he's manhood inside of her again.

After 2 min of fucking, he finally releases all of he's cum into her pussy

Black moaned and threw her head back violently screaming he's name.

She cuts her claws into the grown breathing heavenly.

Scott look at her, she cries no sounds escapes from her lips.

Scott looked at her tears and felt some form into he's own eyes, he felt guilty.Black's hands relaxed to the grown and her body stops inching.

She opens her eyes slowly, only to see the guiltiness in Scott wet eyes.

He kept looking at her.

She moved her left hand to he's cheek and brushed it gentle.

Black:'' Don't…''

Black:'' Don't...''

She smiled softly and tilted her head to him.

Black:'' Don't feel guilty''

Scott could no longer hold back and tears ran down he's cheeks.

Scott:'' I hurted you''

Black smiled sadly to him, now holding he's face with both of her hands.

Black:''You didn't hurt me Scott, That wasn't tears of pain but joy my dear….''

She smiled gentle to him.

Scott whipped he's tears away.

Scott:'' I see''

A fussy tail suddenly busted out of Scott.

Black smiled.

Black:'' what's with you?''

Scott blushed.

Scott:'' I do that when I am happy….''

Black smiled and laughed.

Black:'' and what are you so happy about hmm?''

Scott:'' being with you, my love''

Black smiled and kissed him on the lips, then she moved her head and looked over across the grass, Scott looked at the same as she did.

Black:'' Whoops hehe looks like we got to rip owe cloths completely apart''

Black turned to look at Scott again.

Black:'' How we going to get dressed?

Scott laughed.

Scott:'' well I don't mind it this way''

Black laughed back.

Black:'' SCOTT!''

Scott:'' Okay okay watch''

Scott's wolf ears twitched and suddenly there cloth appeared undestroyed on there body's.

Black looked down her self.

Black:'' sweet… how you do that?''

Scott:'' I don't know… but a love magic''

He winked to her. Then he sat up and holed a hand out to her.

She grabbed the hand and sat up, then she looked deep into he's eyes while holding he's hand.

He looked back into hers with he's beautiful clear hazel eyes.

Then she moved forward slowly and kissed him on the lips.

He blushed and kissed her back.

Then she moved away from him and smiled to him.

Black:''...I Love You...''

Then he smiled and jumped up, he blushed madly.

Black stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

Black:'' What you're happy again?

Scott: No just feeling the love, but I can love you more then you think.

He winked at her and walked past her smiling.

She looked after him over her shoulder.

Black:'' what you mean…?

Scott:'' it means i have to protect u now…''

Then he disappeared into the darkness

She kept looking at that spot where he left.

The she smiled to her self.

Black:'' I sure hope that right''

Inside of Scott's mind Opens door into the heart, puts the name black into it and closes it.

Scott smiled and talked to himself.

Scott:'' ill protect you till ill die Black…''

The End

* * *

yAY THE END! now you all prombly think, oh no! no more blCK X SCOTT, BUT hold on, THERE WILL BE A HOLE new story that continues this one, so all your answers such as, what he will protekt black form? or will they see eahc other agian, or wil they stay thogetder? or is black pregnant? all those answers will be answers in The Love That Saved Her Life


End file.
